


Upon Yon Shore

by fembuck



Category: A Great and Terrible Beauty - Libba Bray, Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn’t get to see when Felicity and Pippa were reunited the realms in after months of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Yon Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Book 3, 'The Sweet Far Thing'

Felicity turned her head, watching her friends in the main room over her shoulder as Pippa secreted her away to the chapel. No one turned to look at them as they left the room and as the dilapidated curtain that separated the chapel from the main room fell behind them Felicity released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and turned to face Pippa.

Felicity released a shuddering sigh as she allowed her eyes to roam over Pip’s features now that they were alone, the hand Pippa held securely in her own shaking slightly as Felicity’s lips parted and “Pip,” fell from her lips in a whisper.

Pippa smiled, the expression lighting her features, her beauty becoming even more radiant as she squeezed Felicity’s hand and murmured, “Fee,” playfully.

Felicity shivered slightly and remained silent for a moment, then a large, trembling smile broke out across her lips and her free hand moved to cup Pippa’s cheek as she beamed at the lovely brunette.

“I missed you so much,” Felicity said softly, her thumb gently running across Pippa’s cheek as her smile faltered and her eyes began to tear up. Her lip trembled minutely as she spoke. “Oh god, I missed you so much.”

“The thought of you is the only thing that’s kept me going,” Pippa responded passionately, her hand squeezing Felicity’s desperately, forceful to the point of pain as they stared at each other.

And then they were in motion, their bodies swaying into each other as their lips crashed together in a heated embrace, Felicity’s fingers tangling in Pippa’s hair as Pippa’s hands clawed at the thin material of Felicity’s nightgown, her fingers grasping at and running over curves so familiar to her but so long untouched.

Pippa’s lips parted, the salty taste of tears registering with her for a moment before Fee’s tongue slipped into her mouth, taking possession of her as they stumbled backwards, pressing against each other until Pippa felt her back connect with a wall.

“Fee,” Pippa gasped, her hands squeezing Felicity’s waist.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked breathlessly pulling back from Pippa, blinking rapidly as one of her hands moved to Pippa’s face, the backs of her fingers running soothingly over the brunette’s smooth cheeks. “Did I hurt you?” Felicity asked sounding as if she might cry, her eyes blinking rapidly against the tears forming in the sparkling blue depths.

“Sssh,” Pippa said, gently smiling before leaning forward to kiss Felicity’s lips softly. “I’m fine,” she continued softly. “I missed this,” she breathed out, her hands running up the sides of Felicity’s torso before moving back down to settle on her hips. “My brave warrior,” she went on smiling sweetly at Felicity, “my protector … my love.”

“Yes,” Felicity breathed out in response, the tears she had fought so valiantly to keep at bay escaping her eyes as she gazed at Pippa. She failed her Pip once, she couldn’t protect her from the dangers of the realms and now Pippa was trapped in the magical prison, but Felicity would not fail her again. She would protect Pippa and love her with all that she was. “Yes,” Felicity said again, her voice quivering with intensity.

And then it was Pippa’s turn to sigh as Felicity’s lips returned to hers, kissing her softly and tenderly as she leaned into Pippa, pressing the length of herself against the brunette, warming Pippa with her body as they explored each other’s mouths with a simmering passion.

Finally, long minutes later, Pippa drew her arm up, running her fingers along Felicity’s arm until she reached the blonde’s fingers and tangled them with her own.

“Let me show you my room,” Pippa whispered softly, her violet eyes holding Felicity’s gaze.

Felicity smiled. “Lead on my love, lead on.”

\---

Felicity placed a kiss on the swell of Pippa’s breast before resting her head down on the brunette’s ample bosom, nuzzling against her contentedly.

Pippa laughed, the sound sweet and airy as she brought her hand to Felicity’s head, her fingers sweeping easily through Felicity’s white-blonde hair.

“You always get so sleepy afterwards,” Pippa said softly, her smile easily heard in her voice, “From tigress to toddler in a manner of minutes.”

“I’m still a tigress,” Felicity murmured lifting her head lethargically from Pippa bosom and looking up at her, baring her teeth and growling in a completely unconvincing manner.

“A kitten,” Pippa responded smiling as she lifted her hand so that she could poke Felicity playfully in the nose. “An adorable little kitten,” she continued, moving her hand to Felicity’s jaw, urging the blonde towards her unitl their lips met in a sweet kiss.

“Fee!”

Felicity’s eyes squeezed shut and she angled her head away from the door as if she could make the voices calling her from the floor below disappear if she wished hard enough for it.

“You’re leaving,” Pippa said softly, her voice tinged with sadness as she looked towards the door. Gemma and Anne’s bellows for Felicity filled the small room.

“I’ll be back,” Felicity said pushing herself up onto her elbows, looking down at Pippa intensely.

“I know,” Pippa responded softly, her hand lifting to touch Felicity’s cheek as she spoke.

Felicity was right before, she hadn’t been able to pass onto the other side without saying goodbye, but now that she had seen Felicity again it was time for her to finally move on and rest in peace. She knew that Felicity would come back for her, Felicity always came back for her, but the next time Felicity came looking she would be gone.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can … tomorrow,” Felicity went on, something in Pippa’s tone compelling her to continue. “I’ll threaten Gemma with physical harm if I must,” she continued leaning down to kiss Pippa again.

“Promise me,” _you’ll be happy_ , Pippa whispered, finishing the sentence in her mind as she stroked Felicity’s cheek, unable and unwilling to voice the thought lest she worry Felicity.

She knew it was cowardly to cross over without telling the blonde, but she couldn’t bear to see her Fee’s heart break in front of her. She wasn’t sure she would be able to go through with it in the face of Felicity’s pain and she had to go through with it, she had to cross over. Everyday it got harder and harder to fight off the effects of the realms and resist the hissing voices carried on the wind from the Winterlands. She needed to cross while she still recognized herself … while she was still able to cross at all.

“I promise Pip,” Felicity swore fiercely, drawing Pippa against her. “I promise,” she repeated pressing kiss after kiss to Pippa’s cheek. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Pippa returned, wrapping her arms around Felicity more tightly and burying her face in her neck.

“Fee!” voices called out from below.

“We’re coming!” Felicity hollered at the door peevishly her eyes narrowing murderously as she glared in the direction of her friends voices.

“Come on,” Felicity said her tone softening as her eyes returned to Pippa, her fingers reverently running through Pippa’s raven locks, “I’ll help you dress.”

\---

“Oh, I’ve a love, a true, true love, who waits upon you shore,” Felicity sang softly, twirling gracefully in the moonlight as they made their way back to Spence. “And if my love won’t be my love, then I will live no more.”

Felicity stopped suddenly as they approached the castle, the pale light of the moonlight catching her blue eyes making them seem to glow.

“Gemma,” Felicity said reaching out for the redhead, seizing her firmly by the arm. “We’ll go back tomorrow, right?” she asked holding Gemma’s gaze intently. “I promised Pip.”

“Yeah,” Gemma said smiling at Felicity hoping that it looked sincere as she was lying through her teeth. She would go back to the realms the following night to help Pippa cross over, but Pippa had insisted that she come alone. She would feign exhaustion the next night and Felicity would hate her for making her wait to see Pip once more, but a promise was a promise and she owed Pippa the chance to finally be at rest.

Felicity smiled, one of her rare true smiles, and twirled back towards the castle.

“Oh, I’ve a love, a true, true love, who waits upon you shore … and if my love won’t be my love, then I will live no more.”

The End


End file.
